817
Barnabas summons Beth to break him out, however Count Petofi catches her and shows her a vision of Barnabas turning her into a vampire. Synopsis : To save a dying David Collins in the present, Barnabas has gone back into the past and been trapped in his own coffin by Count Petofi, who refuses to let him out until he agrees to take him to the present. To convince the unwilling Barnabas, Petofi plans to use, or destroy, anyone he must. And to begin his campaign of horror, he has caused Jamison Collins to be possessed by the dying David. Quentin appeals to the last remnant of humanity in Petofi on Jamison's behalf, but Petofi's interest is piqued only by the fact that David Collins of 1969 seems to be calling through time to Jamison. Petofi agrees to allow Quentin to communicate with Barnabas, but leaves a cross magically affixed to Barnabas's chest, preventing him from rising. Barnabas deduces that Petofi will keep Jamison alive because if he were to die, the future Collins family would die. Barnabas confesses that he cannot give Petofi what he wants because he does not know how to return to his own time, and then asks Quentin to bring Jamison back later. David reveals to Beth that she will take her own life. Barnabas summons Beth to let him out of his coffin. Beth tries to release Barnabas but is caught by Petofi. Petofi uses his cabinet to show Beth a vision of the future that will result if Barnabas is released. In it, Beth becomes a vampire. Petofi releases Barnabas's hold on Beth, and then boasts to Barnabas that there is no one left to help him. Memorable quotes : Jamison (to Beth): Does it hurt when you die? ---- : Petofi (after Quentin opens Barnabas's coffin to find him in it, trapped by the cross Petofi has placed on his chest): What a touching reunion. I feel like an intruder at this tender family scene. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Thayer David as Count Petofi * Terry Crawford as Beth Chavez * David Henesy as Jamison Collins Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * Either there is a tape edit at the end of Count Petofi's vision or the sequence is a pre-recorded insert because a shot of Beth Chavez's vampire face cuts directly to her normal face back at Collinwood. Story * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Barnabas: There is another way; Quentin: I wish I was so sure. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Petofi is about to show Beth what will happen if she sets Barnabas free, an offstage cough is heard. * The Collinsport Fly makes an appearance on Barnabas' chest. * When Beth opens her mouth to show her fangs, the caps that attach them to Terry Crawford's normal teeth are visible. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 817 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 817 - A Night in CasablancaCategory:Dark Shadows episodes